Mirroring Lotus
by Heartlessyouji
Summary: A girl whose past is shrouded in mystery and darkness and will not let any form of light shine on it on her own. The only thing that seems to be the key to her past is the sword that she carries with her. Will Allen and friends be able to get this "key"?
1. Meetings and Greetings

Reflection 1: Meetings and Greetings

"_Watashi ga kagami no eizou o miru toki itsumo~_" A slender looking girl slowly sang as she skillfully played the old black grand piano that was located within a room that looked like it hadn't been used for years. Her long snow white ponytail style slightly swayed back and forth as her skeleton like fingers quickly and delicately danced on top of the old grayish white and black keys of the piano. But she had to wonder to herself as she continued singing, why was she singing and why did it have to be this song? Why did she care for the people that were fighting monsters outside the orphanage that she was currently living at? She didn't know them well enough to cry over them if they happened to die, she didn't even know why they were here in the first place. As she continued to sing and play, her mind went to earlier that week…

The week had started out like any normal week at the orphanage located in a harbor village located in southern China. A long snow white hair slender looking girl had just woken up from a nightmarish dream that left her in a state of tears and wanting. Her bed was located underneath a window with tattered white but now gray drapes. Besides the bed was a dark brown nightstand with a long sword within a dark green sheath with a light green silk warp around it near the top of it. The girl looked towards it with her oddly colored dark green and pale green eyes as she extended a pale skeleton like hand towards it. She warped her delicate looking fingers around the sheath of the sword and quickly pulled it close to her, griping it for dear life. A soft ringing sound vibrated through out the room that slowly brought the girl to a clam state.

"Yeah, I had that dream again." The girl softly spoke to no one as she slightly loosened the death grip she had on the sword.

"Yon, what are your plans for today?" A dark hair woman said as she walked up to a snow white hair ponytail style girl whom she called Yon.

The snow white hair girl turned around and looked at the woman with her oddly colored dark green fading to pale green color eyes as she approached her. The girl, indeed, did have long white hair that went down to the back of her knees where a pair of black Kung-Fu fighting style pants covered them. The girl also wore a white silk lace shirt underneath a black, red, and white Chinese style bolero. The outfit was all tied nicely together by a pair of black and red Chinese style shoes and a dark green with a light green silk wrapping tied near the top of the sheath with a dark green handle sword with no guard attached to it. A sky blue color ribbon help keep together the loose ponytail of the girl.

"Why do you want to know?" Yon asked with an innocent looking smile.

"Well, I received word that four young travelers are on their way here to have a look at you." The woman said as she closed her eyes as if it were a way to remember the information clearly.

"When will they be arriving, Miss Caretaker?" Yon asked sweetly.

"Sometime today," Miss Caretaker said proudly, "so I want you on your best behavior and absolutely do not leave this building! Got it?" caretaker said as she looked towards the place where Yon was once standing but was now empty and she was no wear in sight, leaving the poor woman alone and in shock. "Where did that mischief little lotus blossom go now?" she exclaimed at the top of her lungs.

"Yon Kaida, huh?" a red hair boy said questionable as the boat he and his friends were sailing on was drawing closer to the harbor.

"According to this, she lives in an orphanage within that village we're going to." A white hair boy said as he pointed towards the village as it drew closer in sight.

"It seems a bit strange that we're going to an orphanage to look for Innocence that she may have." A dark high pigtail style hair girl said as she read over the material again.

"I don't see why all five of us were sent on this mission." A dark high ponytail style hair boy said angrily.

"It can't be helped, Yu." The red hair boy, Lavi, said to his friend, "According to the mission statement, she's very unstable and quickly recognizes a person when they talk to her."

"Like I give a care, that girl is better off having only one of us going and bringing back on this ship by force if necessary." The dark hair boy, Kanda Yu, said.

"It would be pointless to do that." An old man said as he stood next to Lavi.

"Why's that, Panda?" Lavi asked but got a hit on the head instead of an answer.

"If Komui only sent one of us here alone, the girl would run away from us and continue to run away without hearing more of what we have to say." The old man, Bookman as he was called, said.

"My brother also says that she can appear as any person she wishes to without letting on that's it her." The dark hair girl, Lenalee said.

"That'll make the mission even harder to do if it were only one of us here." The white hair boy, Allen Walker said.

"Exactly, so that is why Komui sent all five of us here. It'll give us more of a chance to set the girl down and have a talk with her." Bookman said.

"Huh, hey that reminds me something." Lavi said as a memory popped into his head.

"And what would that be Lavi?" Lenalee asked while giggling.

"Ain't Yon Kaida a Korean name?" Lavi asked as he looked towards Bookman.

"Yes, what about it?" Bookman asked as he got a little annoyed with his apprentice.

"Isn't it a little weird to be going after a girl who has a Korean name but lives in China?" Lavi asked as he somewhat made sense.

"You're right; if she's Korean then she shouldn't be in a Korean orphanage, right?" Lenalee asked.

"If I remember correctly, Yon means "lotus blossom" while Kaida means "little dragon"." Allen said as he recalled information from who knows where he may have learned it.

"Makes you wonder what kind of past she has that made her end up here." Lavi said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Watashi ga kagami no eizou o miru toki itsumo <em>**_means _****_Every time I look at the mirror's reflection_


	2. Game of Tag within the Bamboo Forest

Reflection 2: Game of Tag within the Bamboo Forest

"Oh~! Where in the world could she be?" the caretaker of the orphanage asked as she looked in every nook and cranny within the orphanage that she could think of for Yon to hide in.

"Miss caretaker, what are you looking for?" a little girl asked as the caretaker looked underneath a bed.

"Not what, dear, who." The caretaker said as she got to her feet.

"If you're looking for Yon, she's in the bamboo forest." The little girl said as she pointed towards a random direction.

"Not again~!" the caretaker exclaimed at the top of her lungs while crying a little. "That's the fifth time this month she's gone and went to play with those animals!"

"Oh, by the way, Miss caretaker, the people here to see Yon are here~!" the little girl sang happily as she walked away from the doorway reveling Lenalee, Allen, Bookman, Lavi, and Kanda.

"Please forgive me!" the caretaker exclaimed as she got on her hands and knees and bowed to them as they entered.

"For what exactly?" Allen asked as he extended a hand towards the caretaker.

"I let Yon escape from here~!" the caretaker whined like a child as she grabbed Allen's hand and helped herself up off the ground.

"How in the world can you lose tract of a child?" Kanda asked irritated.

"You talk as if she was ten years younger than you when she's only seventeen." The caretaker said as she looked towards Kanda while sniffling.

"She's that old and she's still living in a place like this, no offense." Lavi asked while trying not to be rude.

"No, it's alright." The caretaker said as she sat down on the bed. "I can actually understand completely."

"So, where is Miss Yon anyway?" Lenalee asked as she sat next to the caretaker.

"Most likely in the Bamboo forest near here." The caretaker said as she looked towards Lenalee.

"Then shall we go?" Lavi asked as he walked towards the door.

"Wait right now?" Allen exclaimed as he watched Lavi leave the room.

"Of course now! She'll be expecting us if we go latter!" Lavi said as he walked out of the door.

"He's going to be in pain." The caretaker said as she drew in a lot of looks from the exorcists.

"What do you mean by that?" Allen asked worriedly.

"Yon has a, uh, certain way of making friends." The caretaker said as she looked away from everyone.

"Like bribing them?" Lenalee asked.

"Um, no, her friends are not really into money at all." The caretaker said nervously.

"Then what?" Lenalee asked as everyone got closer to the caretaker.

"Miss Yon Kaida, where are you?" Lavi exclaimed as he walked around within the bamboo forest.

"Who are you?" a voice came from behind him.

Lavi quickly turned around and saw a snow white hair woman with a sword tied onto her back as she stood with her arms crossed across her chest and a little mini black and white panda standing on her shoulder doing the same thing as her, only there was a little bamboo stick on its back. The girl gave Lavi slight glare as did the panda.

"My name's Lavi! Nice to meet you, Yon!" Lavi exclaimed as he placed a cheeky grin on his face.

"What do you want?" Yon asked sternly while the panda made a little "po" sound.

"I'm here to see that sword of yours; you see it may have some Innocence in it. It's my job to take it back to Headquarters and-" Lavi started but was cut off due to him being kicked in the face by Yon.

"If you think for one second that me and Po will be willing to give up Kagami-hasu-hanei, then you have another thing coming." Yon said as the panda imitated her stance.

"And what would that be?" Lavi asked to the best of his ability since Yon's foot was still on his face.

Yon merely smiled, as did the panda named Po, as she lowered her foot off of Lavi's face and quickly jumped back.

"Let's play tag, if you can catch me then you can have my sword but if you somehow leave the forest then _you _cannot take Kagami-hasu-hanei!" Yon said with a slight glare near the end of her sentence as she pointed towards Lavi.

"Is that all?" Lavi asked with a smirk on his face. "Piece of cake!"

"If only." Yon said as spun around and started climbing up the bamboo.

"You're not getting away from me that easily!" Lavi exclaimed as he pulled out his hammer. "Innocence activate!"

Yon's eyes grew a little as she watched the once little hammer grow into a huge hammer as she sat cross legged on the bamboo as it bend a little while the panda merely gapped at it.

"Little hammer, big hammer!" Lavi started but got cut off.

"Kiba!" Yon yelled loud enough to throw Lavi off his balance.

"Kiba? Who the hell is that?" Lavi asked as he made his hammer small again.

Yon merely gave him an innocent smile, along with the panda, as a gray wolf appeared behind Lavi and started to growl at him. Lavi grew worried as he slowly turned around to meet the eyes of the now enraged wolf.

"WOLF!" Lavi yelled as he quickly ran away from the wolf as it ran after him.

"He does realize that is the way to the village right?" Yon asked Po as she looked at him.

"Po." Po said as it shook his head no.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kagami-hasu-hanei <em>**_means mirror lotus reflection_


End file.
